


define hate

by sasofy



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasofy/pseuds/sasofy
Summary: There's not much to say about Kim Sunggyu other than the fact that Sungyeol disliked him from the very start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** High School + Hate To Love
> 
> Originally posted on [thekpop100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/50365.html) for the [#20 palette challenge](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/48728.html).

There's not much to say about Kim Sunggyu other than the fact that Sungyeol disliked him from the very start—dislikes the way he always looks at him with those narrow, sly eyes, making Sungyeol's skin prickle; or how he says his name even, _Lee Sungyeol—_ every single fucking time, Sungyeol could swear, even though a simple Sungyeol or even Yeol would be enough, but no—coldly, almost spitefully, like there's something wrong with it, or something. How he seems to appear from thin air whenever Sungyeol is up to no good or about to break some school rule, expression unreadable as he grabs Sungyeol's arm and drags him through what must be Sungyeol's thousandth trip to the headmaster's office—how his hand feels against Sungyeol's skin, soft, warm—  
  
But—we digress.  
  
"How can you stand him?" he asked Woohyun the first time, face flushed, still reeling from the heated exchange he'd just had with Sunggyu—he'd walked into Woohyun's room to find this small-eyed, caramel-brown-haired stranger sitting on Woohyun's bed, and a heartbeat later there they were, screaming names at each other.  
  
Woohyun just gave him a confused, wide-eyed look. "Who, Sunggyu?" Who else? "He's not that bad, you know—"  
  
No, Sungyeol thought, just pretty fucking annoying.  
  
His dislike of Sunggyu hasn't wavered with time, fuelled by everything the elder does, like shredded paper thrown into a blazing fire. So he really has no idea why he's standing with his back pressed against the wall like this, now, Sunggyu's hands on his hips and leg pushed between Sungyeol's as they kiss hungrily, devouring each other's mouths as if their life depended on it. Sunggyu's fingers have been drawing lazy circles where they slipped under Sungyeol's shirt, making Sungyeol moan and shiver with each delicate stroke.  
  
"Ah," Sungyeol gasps when one hand slides lower— _too_ low, and just as Sunggyu bites his bottom lip, softly, sucking on it. "Ah… Oh—"  
  
And then Sunggyu grasps, and squeezes, and—shit—Sungyeol loses it, body jerking forward against Sunggyu's, _so good,_ and his legs, they don't even feel _there_ at all, soft and trembling like jelly—  
  
"Hey—easy there."  
  
He snaps out of it when he feels Sunggyu's hand _(those damn hands)_ resting on his hip again, an arm circling his waist. Holding him up, to his feet.  
  
"Just relax," Sunggyu's lips move against his ear, feather-like. "I'll take care of it."  
  
He sounds smug, but the grip on Sungyeol's waist is gentle, caring, as is the kiss he presses against his cheek.  
  
And Sungyeol thinks that makes him hate Sunggyu even more, if possible.


End file.
